


Picture Not-So-Perfect

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusei is home alone and he can’t sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Not-So-Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s is a Studio Gallop production.  
> 

Blue eyes were unfocused as they scanned over the pages of a glossy magazine that someone, likely Jack, had left on the table. It wasn’t something Crow would have bought at any rate. The hour was late but his companions were off doing who knew what instead of going to bed like reasonable people. If not for a case of insomnia Yusei would be dead to the world in sand land.

A half-page article caught his attention, banishing the fuzziness that had muffled his thoughts only moments before. He sat up and stared at one of the four small pictures of couples who had appeared at some club the previous week. There was no mistaking it, that blond was one Jack Atlus.

Yusei didn’t recall Jack purchasing a purple suit, but he had to admit that it matched his eyes and that the man cut a fine figure in it, even with the frilly dandy shirt he was wearing under the double-breasted coat and the pink beret on his head. The only problem he could see was the nameless female hanging off of his arm. Maybe if he wasn’t so exhausted from his lack of sleep he would wonder more about who she was and why Jack was at some club with her, but the only thought running through his foggy mind was that she didn’t belong there.

The young man located the scissors and carefully snipped her part of the image away.  
There. That was better.

He yawned and laid down again, this time with the print of Jack against his chest. He was exhausted yet sleep refused to come. Only now Yusei was sure it was because Jack still wasn’t home.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
